Life and Death with a mix of fate
by Kamikaze5
Summary: Chapter 7 is up!Ren's in Riverbend reliving his memories he shared with horohoro before he was killed! Hikaru and Nai are fighting! Nai is being weird is Hao some how behind it?r&r thanks
1. His Death

**Me:Hi Peoples! What's up! (waves to people)**

**Horohoro: I know the answer (ahem) Its the SKY!!!!!**

**(WIND BLOWS)**

**Ren: You idoit...**

**Me: ... Do I even want to know?**

**Me: Nooo,I don't think so!**

**Yoh:(walks into the room) Hey guys, what's up!**

**Horohoro:I know!! I know!! Its the SKY! Right?!**

**Ren: I'm leaving. I'm afriad this stupidity might be contagious.**

**Me: No wait Ren...oh yeah Yoh can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Yoh: Why me?!**

**Me: I am a little busy at the moment.(holding Ren by his jacket)**

**Yoh: I don't wanna do some dumb disclamier! **

**Me: ANNA!!!**

**Anna: Yes.( appears out of no where)**

**Me: Please make Yoh do the disclamier!(gives up on holding Ren who leaves)**

**Anna: Sure(grabs Yoh and shoves in a closet...5 min. later..)**

**Yoh(black and blue): GothicPrincess does not own Shaman King or any of its charaters.**

**Anna: AND?!!!**

**Yoh: But does own this story and Tessa! Don't hurt me!**

**Anna: Am I debt free now? (oh just a card game gone so so wrong)**

**Me,sigh: Yes, Anna. **

**Anna death glare**

**Me: I mean...uh...yes Miss Anna.**

**Anna: Better, Lets go Yoh!(drags Yoh off)(Yoh waves)**

**Me&Horohoro left alone in the little room**

**Horohoro: Its the SKY right?!**

**Me: Your such an idiot but so cute at the same time.(pats head)**

**FIN...HAHA! Just kidding!How did ya like my little ditty.Well now on with the real fic its really angisty in the first part so you have been warned!**

**"Hey Ren! Wait up guys"! yelled Horohoro after his friends who were in the process of boarding a bus. "Well, look who's up"? Teased Rio. Well someone didn't wake me up!Horo retaliated glaring at Ren. "Your a horrible roommate Ren" "So, I tried to you were out cold and I dought you could hear me as loud as you snore",Ren said glaring back. **

**"Well you almost made me miss Yoh's inaguration (a/n:spelling?) as Shaman King "Horo said sitting down next to the chinese boy(a/n: I haven't finshed the sereis yet sorry). After a few minutes of uneasy silence Ren spoke "So look i'm sorry I didn't wake you up, we're still friends right"? asked Ren all out of charater. "Of course man, best friends till the day I die"laughed Horohoro with his trademark smile.Both boys were smiling, when Rio had to go and ruin the moment. "Oh how cute the two friends have made up" Rio laughed, when suddenly the bus jolted and sorta flipped on to its side. **

**All the Shaman's were out of the bus prepared to fight if they had to. There in front of them stood three assantions (A/N:spelling?) "We are here for your life, Tao Ren!"said the tall man in the middle. "Most people are. So which one of my Relitives hired you this time" asked Ren ready to fight if he must. While above them on a hill a young girl prepared her snipper gun and got into posistion. "Prepare to die,Tao Ren." "I don't like this Ren. This attack is just to forward, don't you think, sorta like a trap?" stated Horohoro. "Well we don't really have time to think that way right now, even if it is, what can we do about it" Ren said. We have to get going or were going to be late." Rio reminded the two (a/n: God I hate him!!!). "So lets finsh this"! yelled Ren attacked in spirit form as the other two fused with there own spirits or Grardian Ghost. **

**The Three men fought well but the boys were winning. As Horo was fighting he saw a glimmer in the bushes on top the hill above them, it was a snipper riffle and now he relized there true intention.**

**It had been a trap right from the start. The bait were those three men to lure Ren out into the open and be the perfect target. He turned to the man he was currently fighting and knocked him flat on his ass and ran toward his best friend. He felt like he was going in slow motion and in his mind memories of all his friends were flashing through his mind. REN!!!!!!!! He felt the first bullet go into his back penatrating his flesh.**

**Ren had been winning this fight and then from behind he heard Horo calling his name REN!!!!! and a gunshot. His back was to Horohoro as he turned Horo was standing in front of him." What is it?"he asked as he suddenly saw the trickle of blood escaping the corner of his smiling face. "Are you alright Ren?" asked Horo. That was when Ren saw a girl stand on the hill above them and fire thebullets aimed at him as he closed his eyes and prepared himself as he felt two arms wrap around him and felt the impact of the bullets into the person sheilding him. Horohoro. He felt the tears coming but would not let them fall. . "Well, are you alright Ren?" asked Horo his voice a whisper. Ren looked up into the dulling eyes of Horohoro and answered in complete shock. "Hai, Horo ." "Good" Horo's grip loosened and he fell back but before he could hit the ground Ren caught him grasping his friends hand. **

**"Why",Ren asked. Why, Horohoro(a/n:um Rio's chasing the bad guys right now!kay)**

**"Best friends till the day I die"Horo whispered smiling." Thats not funny" "Hey, Ren tell Yoh and Anna congrads for me and tell everyone I said good bye". "NO! Tell them yourself" cried Ren as the tears were threatening to fall. Horo began speaking to the little spirit"Hey Kororo thank you for the gift. I'll enjoy the power to control ice" Horo whispered to the little munshin patting her on her head as she faded away tears streamed the little face. He turned back to Ren who was pressing on his wounds trying to stop the bleeding. He was still fighting the tears. How much longer he could hold them back Ren did not know but he heard Horo calling his name, "Hey Ren your gonna be a great conusil member to Yoh after all you have to make up for me and this was not your fault" a tear slid down his face as he closed his eyes and Ren felt the grip on his friends hand loosen."Good Bye Ren maybe we'll meet again". Ren heard him and let all the tears fall they came in a flood."HOROHORO!" He yelled His best friend was dead because of him how was he gonna tell the others and more importantly how was he gonna live with himself. He just sat there holding his friend crying.**

**After he had stopped crying Rio ran up "They got away Ren, I'm sorry". Then he saw Horohoro and fell to his knee's.Ren stood up ****and looked at his hands they were covered in blood."Ren" said Rio. "I am going to see Yoh, I have to tell him what has happened.**

**He began to walk away when he saw a figure in the distance.Rio had seen it to and squnited "Is that master?" It was Yoh and Anna was with him.As he approached Ren began to speak" Yoh, Horohoro is-" "I know, I know Ren"Yoh said. Ren noticed his face.It was sad and tear stained as he imaganed his must be. "He may be gone ,said Anna breaking the uneasy silence. But would he really want all of you to be so sad?So lets go back and continue the cermony. They all went back sad as ever.**

**From the sky the young blue haired shaman boy watched them tears streaming down his face."I don't want to go. Not yet." he cried. "I can help you with that" came a mysyterious voice. Horo horo looked up and around searching for the speaker. "Give me something and I'll send you back as a ghost." "What can I give,I have nothing?"Horo said quiteitly. "Yes you do, give me what you hold dear,give me your memories!" came the voice softly.**

**Then you can then tell that person how you feel if i decide to give those memories back. But I get to play a game first, Well what do you say?"Horohoro thought for a moment and answered "I agree." "Good boy" it said as a brillant light surrounded him and ....**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**If i get enough reviews.Please Review. OH I NEED REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE NO ONE EVER REVIEWS!(sob)**

**If you review I'll give ya a cookie. So review...**

**Thanks!!!! Later!!!!**


	2. Nai,Tessa and the talk of the tornanment

**So heres the next chapter!! yeah I finally am starting it. Thank you to all who reviewed!I am so touched Thank you, thank you!**

**So how's it going, I have almost planned the thing and if you want it can be long or short its up to you! The one with all the power!**

**The reader. sigh, I give up on trying to be funny anyways here's the second chapter!Oh yeah I do not own shaman king or Nai my friend owns the name but the charaters mine!!!**

_**One year later at a secret meeting without Anna!...**_

**"Ren, what do you think of the idea?",asked Yoh. "Ren, Ren?,Hellooo is anybody in there?", Yoh waved his hand in front of the totally zoned Ren. "Huh? Oh yes, about the idea of the Shaman Tornament? I think its a rather stupid idea really!"Jun looked at her brother and shook her head and sighed.**

**Manta piped up"Come on we need to know how strong the shaman out there are and there is still Horoho-opps"Manta slapped his small hand over his large mouth. **

**At the mention of Horo's name Rio had to ask,"Have you found the ones that did it yet?" "No,I haven't" Ren answered through clenched teeth fighting the urge to hit Rio." Excuse me"said Ren standing up and headed for the door stopping to say.**

**" As for the idea I take back what I said. Do go on and through the tornanment. I'll be happy to help judge." he turned to exit when he ran straight in to Tamao. (a/n: the pink haired girl?)"Excuse me"she mumbled." And ran up to Yoh skidding to a halt and said very quickly "Anna sent me to get you, she wants to know red or blue cups at the anouncement party?" Yoh sat and thought.**

**Ren decided that he was no longer needed and left. He past a very fumed Anna in the hall who was headed for the room he had just departed from. "Hm! Yoh's gonna get having a meeting with out her!" thought Ren. He walked outside and starred at the clear starry sky "Horohoro, that baka I should be dead not him" Ren muttered aloud but little did he know Yoh had been standing behind him. **

**"You know"Yoh began scaring the hell out of Ren." I don't think that what happened was your fault". Ren looked at him and began"What would you know?" said Ren angerily. "He warned me, he said it was a trap and I ignored him...and now he's dead! And I still haven't found any of them,the men we fought or that girl. I didn't even see her face!" He was yelled punching the wall. "I want revenge so badly" he whispered turning away from Yoh.**

**"And when that day comes" said Yoh with a smile."I will be there ready to take revenge with you!" The two young shamans sat down looked at the stars for awhile and sat in silence."The stars are very beautiful tonight aren't they? asked Yoh getting up. **

**"Yes almost like you could reach out and touch them." Ren responed and asked looking up at Yoh."Where are you going?" "I think I hidden from Anna long enough!" Laughed Yoh." Oh yeah pick up Lyserg at the airport tomorrow for me willl ya? Thanks pal" Yoh ran inside. "Yoh wait..."Ren called after him." oh well" He thought,"The stars are very beautiful tonight.**

_**Flashback one year and a few months ago...**_

**"Guys, look at all the food" yelled Horohoro practacally drooling everywhere. Today the gang was at a spring festival celebrate Yoh's victory. Everyone was excited and were very happy. **

**Yoh was laughing at Horohoro while Anna stood next to him looking a little pissed and said "Yoh, what happened to our supposed date?!" Yoh looked at her "Well its more fun to have everyone around ya know! Right guys?!Guys?" Everyone else had edged away and had a look of pure fear in thier eyes well except for Faust who was to obsessed with his dead wife to notice anything. **

**Yoh suddenly felt a major killing intent and slowly turned to see Anna a very large Anna looming over him. "AHHHGGGHH!!" What Anna did next was not a pretty picture. After five mintues of beatings Anna dragged Yoh away pretty steamed and yelled over her shoulder, "Pair up, and be back in two hours or i'm leavin your sorry asses behind." **

**"Yeash!"shudered Rio. "Come Lyserg, we must explore this festival" "But Rioooo" he couldn't finsh Rio had yanked off somewhere and they were gone. Soon everyone had left and Horo and Ren stood together. **

**"No! Why did I get stuck with idoit" moaned Ren. "I am not an- oh look at that noodle shop lets go eat" Horo ran off with Ren right behind him. Forty bowls of soup and seven soda's later a very full Ren and Horo were walking along. "Well what now?" asked Ren.**

**"I'm so full I think I might pop! How bout we rest up and the shine at the top of the hill. When the got up there Horo lead Ren to the side that was dark and away from the bright lights of the festival. The two boys ploped down and allowed thier food to digest the sat in silence until "Hey Ren come here" said Horohoro. **

**"What?" asked Ren when he sat down beside the blue haired Aniu. "Look at the stars aren't they beautiful?" "I guess?"said Ren. "Back home the stars are always so distant but here it feels like you can reach up and touch them" Horohoro said reaching out to the sky as if to catch a star. "Hey"pointed Ren,"A shooting star" "Better make a wish!"said Horo.**

**The two boys made thier wishes and sat staring at the stars for awhile that is until the had to run like hell to get back to the car before Anna left them. **

_**End of Flashback...**_

**Ren stood up and thought for a moment,"What was the name of that village again?" 'Oh yes, Riverbend, named for it large river that runs through its town. Maybe I'll pay a little visit there?" Ren thought and head back inside to try and brib Rio to go get Lysergin the morningthough it probaly wouldn't be that hard.**

**_At the village of Riverbend a few months after Horohoro's death_...**

**It was a joyous day for a sixteen year old girl named Nai. Her little 12 years old sister whohad gotten very sick andhad dyingwas given the antidote in time and was now recovering. "Tessa,Tessa,I'm so happy",Cried Nai sitting at her bed side awiting the young girl to awaken. **

**"Nai" said Tessa weakly. "Don't cry"she hugged her sister. The doctor came in and tapped Nai on the shoulder, "Come on Nai"he said."Tessa will be her old self again by tomorrow, that is if you let her get any sleep" he chuckled.**

**"Yes doc" both girls said in unison. "Good night, Nai," mumbled the young girl falling asleep. Nai closed the door softly and walked into the kitchen. The old doctor was sitting at the table watched her walk in. "Coffee, Doc?" she offered pouring herself a cup. "No, thank you Nai, but I do have a question?"asked the old Doctor.**

**"How did you get the money for the medicine Tessa needed?" Nai paused"How else,I worked." she told him adding the creamer to the cup her back still to him. "Nai, if you ever need help with anything my door is always open" "Thanks doc"she said. **

**"Oh and if it means anything",he said getting up,"I know just how important Tessa is to you and you should be proud to be who you are and of what you did no matter what anyone says."**

**Nai didn't say anything she had stopped making her coffee though. "Well i'll be off then, Good night,Nai." he shut the door behind him. **

**Nai fell to her knee's tears streaming down her face," Thats no excuse for killing someone and theres no pride in that" She sat there on the cold tile floor hugging her knee's and cried. A young boy with long brown hair had been observing all that had been happening, "Oh, What a very fun game this will be" he said smiling.**

**DUN!! DUN!!! DUN!!! Well end of the second chapter. I dare you to guess who the long brown haired dude is? Go on guess!**

**Well how was this chapter? Should I continue? Well? Oh yeah time to say thanks to peoples and answer there reviews!!! **

**YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok lets start...**

**First off Thanx to all who reviewed and now to answer some reviews.**

**Arika heynamansa: Thank you for reveiwing and don't cry i'm sorry it made you cry? Oh yeah is your boyfriend okay? Tell him I said get better!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**xL33TxMasterx: Wheres the rest of your story?!!! And if you write more I can reveiw more!Yeahness!!Thanks for reviewing!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SaiyanWarrior200: Yes!The men deseve to die!!DIE!!DIE!! I might use your idea Ren should go on a a killing spree maybe i'll like put it a dream cause he's so desprate for revenge! Thanx 4 reviewing!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kya Myoshi: Wait til chapter three! I bet you won't be crying then!(hint hint)Did ya like the cookies and here's some milk. (sets milk next to cookies for reviewers.) Thanx for reviewing too!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**nikki: Thanx for reviewing. I reread my story it is to damn sad. Oh well it was still good right!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well I will do this every chapter. I like reveiws!!! I will get to work on chapter three right about now!!**

**Laterz GothicPrincess!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. NAI and TESSA

**Well I'm back again! I 've been busy writing the next chapter 4 you all so here it goes.This chapter mainly focus on Tessa and Nai!!**

**So have a happy holidays and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I ran out of cookiedough so I guess I have to use this cake mix!(starts baking)**

_**In the village of Riverbend at the present time...**_

**"Nai,Nai wake up" Tessa shook her older sister who had fallen asleep once again on the couch. Some spirits who were friends with the girl were watching from outside Tessa smiled and waved to them then turned back to sister. **

**"What time is it" asked a very sleepy Nai rolling onto her back " 7:15, honestly Nai, I wonder why you just don't move into the living room"asked Tessa getting up and walking over to the kichen to get her sisters morning energy Coffee. "Here", she said handing her the cup without looking at Nai. **

**When it wasn't taken Tessa looked back over at her elder sister who had fallen asleep again. "Nai!!!"Get up!!" Tessa yelled grabbing the blankets and yanking them off her."Ahh! brat!"Nai muttered turning over once again. Tessa was twiching. Why it was the same thing every morning? Why was Nai was the hardest person in the world to get up.**

**"So you won't get up huh?" "Gunna be difficult,ehh" Tessa muttered walking over to the radio turning the volume up all the way and set it next to her sleeping sister. **

**The sprirts outside were laughing as Tessa smirked and swiched it on full blast. Nai woke in suprise and rolled right off the couch and hit the ground with a thud! Wide eyed Nai looked around for the source of the loud music which was swiched off as soon as she had hit the floor. **

**A cup of coffee was placed in her hand. "So you up now?" asked Tessa giggling. "You Brat!"Nai roared getting up and began chasing the younger girl around the small three roomed home. It had a kichten,living room and one bedroom the two girls shared and one bathroom. **

**Finally Tessa was caught and tickled to death. The two girls got ready for school and left the house which was bulit on a hill at 7:45 and ran like hell to get to school on time. Nai left her sister at the gate to the middle school and ran to her class on the first floor of the high school so luckly made it to class on time but Tessa wasn't as lucky. **

**"Tessa ran through the door two mintues late breathing heavily she walked to her seat at the back of class and sat down on her way she received dirty looks and glares. She put her book bag down and relized that she had forgotten her paper and pens on the table at home. **

**She didn't want to say anything her teacher wasn't the friendlist person in the world and today just wasn't a good day for him she could tell the assingment was on the bored. Tessa's teacher Himura-sensi only did that when he was in a bad mood. **

**The girl sitting next to Tessa was a very mean person and was a teachers pet. Her name was Vicki. Vicki rasied her hand and was called on by the teacher in the front ," Sensei, Tessa isn't doing the assinament and was exactly two mintues and fifteen seconds late" said the girl who glanced over at Tessa who was now restraining herself from hitting the girl to the moon. **

**The teacher sighed and pulled two buckets from under his desks filled with sand and said with a smirk,"Class please stop what your doing and look to the front and Tessa come here". The class was now staring at Tessa as she walked to the front of the class her spirit friends watching through the window very angery. **

**"Now Tessa this is just a small punshiment for being late and leaving your things at home. Now hold these two buckets and stand on one foot in front of the class. The rules are simple. The longer you stand the less lunch break you will lose?" **

**"And if I stand the entire forty-five mintues?" she asked picking up the buckets. **

**"You won't lose any lunch break, though I don't think you'll be able to hold them for longer than ten mintues at the most" said Himura sensei. "The kids in her class were now whispering among themselves Tessa caught bits and pieces of what they were saying and wished she couldn't," What a freak" said one blonde haired girl. "Loser is more like it" said a brown haired boy. **

**Tessa closed her eyes and focused on the task at hand. "Oh I hope your having a better day than me, Nai" Tessa thought sighing. Her sprirt friends floated through the wall and were all around her. **

**The youngest spirit of the bunch a little girl name Kay asked Tessa "Hey Tessy you ok?" This is wrong what there doing here?" said a very old priest man they all called Father. While the young woman pretty in the kimono next to him named Hikaru said "Tessa let us help you!" Tessa shook her head and whispered," Just stay with me, please?" The spirits nodded and Hikaru began to sing a sweet melody she had sung to the girls when they were young.(a/n: Yes,these guys have been around awhile)**

_**Now with Nai...**_

**Nai took he rseat in the back off the class where she always sat away of the class away from the rest of her classmates **

**or it was more like they sat away from her. Tessa and Nai weren't liked by thier village except by the doc and his wife. **

**They were considered evil by some and misunderstood by others but most of all were feared. Nai was very skilled in many things. She new martial arts and was an excelent marksman. The girls had been abandon when they were young because of the abilites and had come to this town to see the river and had been taken in by the old doctor and his wife. **

**While daydreaming out the window Nai sensed something come at her and titled her head to one side as a piece of chalk flew past her. "Stop daydreaming this instant Nai and read page 414 of life's poety please. She looked out the window again expecting to see her three friends outside laughing but weren't there confused she muttered aloud, "How odd" "Nai" called her teacher. **

**"Yeah,ok page 414" she began reading. "Life and Death are but mere lasting fantasys. Live life and welcome death as you never know when it can be taken from you. Happily living one day" she faltered as images of the smiling boy she had slain and cries she heard from his friend. The boy they had said was incabable of tears filled her mind. **

**She had pushed her memories of that day in to the corner of her mind and now she was reliving the nightmare in her head. "I'm sorry I can't read any more" she said sitting down. Her teacher picked up where Nai had stopped reading "Happily living one day and Dying the next! Tears, tears oh how the fall,as the sins of your past return, forever holding, like chains bound in the deapths of your heart and-RINGGG!"the bell rang and class was dissmissed and the class headed out for lunch. **

**Nai shot out of the class room and walked as fast as she could to the favorite oak tree as she stood in its shade beganing sheding tears and not wanting to be seen by anyone climbed the tree to the highest branch and sat there not planning on attending anymore of her class that day.**

_**Back with Tessa...**_

**Her class now stood in awe around her even her teacher was amazed this girl had been standing on one foot perfectly balanced with two buckets off sand for the past fortyfour mintues. When suddenly the bell rang and Tessa set the buckets down on the desk went and picked up her lunch and exited the classroom leaving all of them stunned and one young blonde pig tailed girl quite angery. Vikki was livid her plan to humaliate Tessa had back fired and she was going to have her revenge. So she got the class together and devised a plan of action agasinst the so called freak. **

**Tessa walked down the hall quite pleased with herself and exited the school building out into the bright sunlight and said "Thatis the last time I complain about Nai's training. Then Father spoke "Well done,Tessa" and little Kay said next "You sure showed them now they know don't mess with Tessy" Tessa nodded and smiled "Wait til Nai hears about this" She said plopping down under and an old willow tree and began eating her lunch."You should go see Nai guys, you haven't checked up on her all morning but Kay can stay with me" said Tessa with a mouthful of food. **

**Yes we should lets go,Grandpa" said Hikaru dragging the old man along as they disappeared Kay and Tessa began to joke and mess around. To any normal person it would look like a young girl talking to herself and thats when "So freak talkin to yourself again" said Vicki stepping on the remainder of Tessa's lunch. **

**Tessa glared as the rest of her class surrounded her with dirty looks and more glares except for one girl named Sari who was ironicaly Vikki's younger twin sister. "What do you want Vikki?" asked Tessa standing up still glaring Kay standing behind Tessa glaring too! **

**"How dare you glare at me,freak" said Vikki pushing Tessa to the ground and then kicking her the rest of the class began laughing and saying things like," HA FREAK!" "Weirdo" "Loser!" and more laughing as Vikki kicked her again and pulled her up by her hair. **

**Tessa wanted to fight back so badly but couldn't it would cause more trouble for Nai.Tessa let a small tear fall and was thrown to the ground and Vikki yelled "Look she's crying" and they all laughed harder. "Kay go get Nai hurry" she cried the little girl nodded and vanished. **

**"Pathtic",sneared Vikki thrusting Tessa down the steep hill where she rolled onto the road and got up instantly and glared at the laughing childern on the hill. Tessa ran as fast as she could to the only place she could that she knew she would be alone and noone would find her, The old abondon shrine at the top of woodland hill. **

**As she arrived she stopped at its steps and walked around to the backside of it and sat down and looked at the river. She pulled her knee's to her chest and hugged them bitting her lip battling the tears but lost as soon as she tried. They poured down her face and and a voice from behind startled her "Hey why are you crying?" **

**She turned quickly and saw a young Blue haired boy kneeling beside her. "I didn't know anyone was here-" she began but was cut off."So whats your name and why were you crying?"he asked. " I can't tell you you'll call me a freak"she said biting her lip again. "Why would I?" He said turning to her. **

**"My name is Tessa and some people were making fun of me and beating me up cause I can see ghosts" she said really quickly. "Oh thats why! I was wonder why you and no one else could see me. I guess i'm dead then." The boy said smiling. "You see I really have no memory of who I am or even how I died! Oh,well man this bites bad and I can't leave this place ethier." He continued scratching his head. **

**"You know I've always wanted to be a shaman like my big sister and be a great fighter and-" she said standing up. I've been waiting for the right sprirt so what do ya say? Wanna be my main spirit? Sure!Why not! Anything is better than sittin here all day so what are you waiting for lets go" he yelled grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hill. **

**"Hey" she called," What kinda powers you got?" "I can control ice" he yelled back. "Hey"She yelled at him again."I've thought of a name for you" They stopped running and he turned to her "Well what is it?" "I'm gonna call you TREY!!" Trey,huh! sounds good now lets go find this sister of yours" Trey smiled at her and they took off agian.**

**The young brown haired boy had been watching agian and said "This is so much fun" and then disappeared!**

**Well a very longgggg!!!Chapter for you! See Kya he's back and the brown haired guy is Hao or Zeke.**

**BING! Cakes done (sets in front for reveiwers) See what I did with the name thing Horohoro/Trey. I'm slick huh?**

**WELL PLEASE REVEIW I MIGHT DISCONTIUNE IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS!!1**

**THANK YOU TO SayianWarror and Kya Myoshi for reviewing!**

**Laterz! **

**GothicPrincess **


	4. The Dream

**Hello all how are you sorry i have been taking so long to update! I got writers block and now am back with plenty of ideas so on with chapter four and I don't have time to cook so I bought ice cream this time so read on and please review!!!**

**"Ren-sama where should I put this?" asked a young pink haired girl holding a flower pot that was way to heavy for her to carry. "Where did Anna tell you to put it?" asked Ren to Tamao. "She didn't, she just said to buy it so I did" Tamao cried under the vases weight Ren took the vase from her and set it on a table nearest him. **

**Ren sighed "I said I would help him judge not decorate" "Its getting close to that day" thought Ren. "Ren-sama" called Tamao,"Ren-sama are you all right?" she asked. " I'm fine" he said and noticed that she was starring at him. "What the hell are you looking at?" said glared at her. "You just looked so sad" she responded looking away. "I know what you were thinking about. It was about Horohoro-sama! Right?!" she asked concerend looking at him again. " Your wrong" he said just as calmly as he could. He wanted to get away from her she was prying and he hated her when she did that. **

**Jun walked in with her spirit Lee(a/n: whats his name?! Help!). "Ren can I speak with you" she asked. Ren was so grateful he wanted to hug his sister "Hai Jun, excuse me Tamao-san." He ran to catch up with his sister "Thanks"he said. "No problem" Jun said smiling then looked at her young brother.**

**"You look tried. I want you to go rest before the banquet"she said sternly."What?!" he asked her suprised she never really told him what to do before. "You heard me." she said looking directly in to his eyes with a fercious glare that only his sister could have. "Fine, I'll take a nap"he sighed then was pulled into a hug he was quite shocked. **

**"I know what day is coming and you can't blame yourself forever Ren! she said holding him. Ren pulled out of the hug and entered into his room leaving his sister standing in the hall and muttered what was supposed to be to himself but Jun also heard him and brought tears to her eyes "I can blame myself if I want to because he died because of me! Jun looked down and walked off down the hall and Ren then knew she had heard him .**

**He went over to his bed and sat down but someone was already asleep there. He looked ay the sleeping figure and relized it was Yoh. "Oh well the couch is just as comfortable I guess." he said to Bason who had been following him all this time. Amidamaru suddenly appeared and saw Ren and said to him "Yoh-sama is hidding from Anna" **

**"I thought as much"sighed Ren, "I should throw him out into the hallway and get my bed back" He almost laughed at the expression on Amidamaru's face. Horohoro had helped him learn to laugh again he really was think of Horo alot wasn't he. "Anna made him another outfit and is hunting him so he can try it on" said Amidamaru. Ren twiched he remembered the last outfit Anna had made for Yoh the result had not been pretty "I am not that cruel anymore so I'll let him sleep" he shudder Anna is very scary when she was being creative.**

**Ren yawned "I an going to go to sleep" he turned to Bason. "Go help Amidamaru keep an eye out for Anna" Hai Goodnight Master" said Bason as he disappeared. Ren layed down on the couch and was asleep in seconds. He fell into an uneasy sleep and began to dream. **

**He saw everyone sitting at a table eating' laughing and having a good time. He looked at them all everyone was there. Everyone including Horohoro, Ren felt tears welling up and didn't fight them. He continued to watch. Horohoro was laughing and smiling. He let his tears fall and began running towards the table calling out "Horohoro, Horohoro, Horohoro!!!"**

**Horohoro turned from everyone else at the table and looked straight at Ren and yelled to him "What are you calling me for you idiot come eat your food before I eat it all for you" he said picking up a pair of chopsticks teaseing Ren as he came close to picking up the food that was next to him. Ren had stopped running and was smiling. Horohoro was here not dead. Horohoro noticed he had stopped coming and got and ran towards Ren stopping in front of him. **

**"Whats wrong Ren?" asked Horohoro. Ren threw hs arms around Horohoro and cried. "I'm happy your alive" Suddenly he heard gunshots and saw the three men from before standing in front of him laughing. Horohoro was in his arms dying he turned back to the table were his friends were and cried "HELP! GUYS HOROHORO IS-" but they had disappeared. **

**Horohoro was reaching out to him but before Ren could grab it it fell and Horohoro faded away but his blood was still on Rens hands and had stained his clothes. The three men were closing in and were reaching out to him "Don't come near me!" Ren was screaming as he took his Kwon Dao in his hands and sliced the first man in half. **

**Blood was everywhere as Ren attacked the next man stabbing him through the heart blood falling on to Rens face. He dropped his weapon and pulled out the lightning sword and slit the last mans throat. The entire area was covered in blood Ren looked at his hand the were also covered in blood. **

**Tears poured from his eyes and he screamed out the name of the one person he wanted back, his best friend "HOROHOROOO"!!!! He sat up with a start and Looking at the person next to him it was Yoh "You had a nightmare" he said looking worried. "You called out for help and Horohoro's name" **

**Ren was looking at his hands the were clean not covered in blood and his eyes were dry. He had not been crying. "It was a nightmare" Ren repeated. "Yoh looked at his friend, "The tornament is in a few months why don't you enter?" said Yoh smiling. "Enter?" "Yeah, your probably really out of shape and I need someone on the inside so I choose you for the job" said Yoh smacking Ren on the back. "So why don't you head out and train or whatever you do after the banquet tonight?" Ren thought for a moment "Alright, I guess I'll enter" said Ren getting up. **

**Yoh looked down "I know how much you miss him and blame yourself but it wasn't your fault!" said Yoh to Ren who was streching. **

**Ren never got the chace to answer because at that moment Anna's shinigami's broke the door down and as Yoh turned to run the TenEighty beads wrapped around him "Help me" cried Yoh as Anna drug him down the hallway. Ren shook his head and followed Anna to the banquet. **

**Outside Hao was laughing "Aw! Poor Ren, he didn't like the dream I sent him. Oh I really have to find another hobby the tourtureing people?Nah, this is far more fun and this tornament will be even more intresting" he laughed disappearing.**

**MWAHHAA!! So that was chapter four? What do you think I would love to know? Oh yes thank you SaiyanWarior200 what did you think of my dream sequance. **

**Note to self pay more attention when in spelling class no more sleeping!!!Bad Girl!!I sleep during that class and somehow still pass it amazing, huh?! **

**Anyways the tornaments coming! Ren is entering! Hao is actually intrested amazing! Well the next chapter is well here's just a sample...**

**"Tessa,Tessa where are you?" called Nai running along the river at an extremly fast pace because she had done aspirit unity with Hikaru who was a ninja before she died. Kay who had been looking with them pointed "Look, Nai there she is" Kay squinted there's someone with her, a boy". Nai squinted too, her eyes widdened as she saw who Tessa was with.**

**Will you read the next chapter now? HEEHEE!! I hope you do! Please,please,please review. I beg of you kind people reading this. I have icecream (hands reviewers icecream) Enjoy! Anyways please look for the next chapter.! **

**Time to thanks peoples!!!!!**

**SaiyanWarrior200**

**luvnotes**

**GeminiCutie01**

**THANKS!!!!!!**

**LATERZ!**

**GothicPrincess**


	5. Hao appears and the tornament training b...

**I now continue with Life and death with a mix of fate can anyone think of a better title? So hao actually makes a better appearance other than poping up at the end of all my chapters so read and review ,I beg of thee...lol just read and review! Thanx!**

**Nai was sitting in a tree when Hikaru found her, "Found you"she said sneaking up behind the unaware Nai. "Hi-hikaru" said the startled Nai. "You idiot you scarred me!" she yelled swatting at her Main spirit. "Sorry we haven't come to see you today Nai"said Father. "Its cool"said Nai rubbing her face and wipping away any trace of tears that might be there. "It was just hoom room, chem and poety nothing special really" **

**"Those childern in Tessa's class are really to much" said Father. "Uh-oh, What happened this time" asked Nai. "They made her stand in the middle of the room like a freak on display holding two buckets of sand" he told her. "That Vikki girl is too evil why can't she be nice and quiet like her sister." "Who knows" smiled Nai, **

**"Hey Hikaru we haven't trained for awhile want to today after school" she asked. Hikaru clapped her hands and said happily "Yes of course" "The two girls laughed and Father roled his eyes. When Kay appeared "Come quick Tessy's in trouble Nai" the little girl panted. Nai jumped out of the tree gracefully and saw a girl who looked like Vikki running towards her. **

**Nai was about to spirit untiy with Hikaru when the girl yelled "MISS NAI PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!! Nai stood there waiting for the girl, "My name is Sari and you have to come with me Tessa's in trouble."Suprised Nai said "Show me the way" she and and Sari ran as fast as they could to the spot where Tessa had eaten her lunch and found she wasn't there. "She's not here" cried Kay. "I know but where could she have gone" anwsered to everyones suprise Sari. **

**"Sari can you see them"asked Nai as Kay began making funny faces. "Yes I can but please don't tell anyone"she giggled. "Well lets go look for her" said Father. "Right!" said Nai then said to Hikaru. "Hikaru Spirit Unity" then took off down the hill and Yelled back to a suprised Sari "I am gonna check by the river you wait here and see if she comes back" Sari nodded and watched the girl jump in to the tree's and head down towards the river.**

**"Tessa, Tessa where are you Tessa answer me!!"Kay who was with her pointed "There she is Nai there's someone walking with her. It looks like a boy." "Really?"saked Nai sqiunting to see who was with her sister and saw him. Nai's eyes widdened. "Nai" asked Hikaru. **

**"Its him"she whispered. Tessa saw them and ran pulling the boy along with her and yelled "Nai, Nai I can be a shaman now" she said stopping in front if her elder sister then introduced the blue haired Anui next to her" This is my new Main Spirit his name is Trey, I named him since he can't remember who he is or how he died or whatever" she said. **

**"Hello"smiled Trey/horo but we'll call him Trey for now. "Hi" said Nai smiling back . "He dosen't remember" Nai thought. "We want you to train us" said Trey. "Will you Nai?" asked Tessa happily. Regaining her cool Nai turned to the two "I don't know my training is really tough" she teased. "As long as he doesn't remember I don't have to worry"**

**"Please, Nai" they begged. "Alright we'll start after we go get someone!" "Who" asked Tessa. "Sari" replied Nai as they all walked along while Trey talked with Kay and Hikaru Tessa asked "Why?" "She's one of us" "Your kidding?! Right?!" "Nope" Said Nai waving to someone sitting under the Old willow tree. **

**That person got up and ran to meet them it indeed was Sari."Yo" said Trey when she reached them. "Hello, nice to meet you" she said greeting everyone. "Tessa are you alright?"she asked. Tessa smiled "Yeah i'm good" she said acting all tough. "Liar, you were crying"said Trey poking her. "Whatever"said Tessa blushing rather hard. Sari giggled **

**"Hey can I maybe come train with you?" she asked. "Sure" smiled Nai "But my training is tough as hell just ask Tessa" Tessa nodded and shuddered behind Nai's back. "So when do we start"asked Trey. "Right now" said Nai. "But what about school"Asked Sari. **

**"Were ditching still wanna come?"asked Tessa sure she would say no. "Of course I may be my sisters twin but we are nothing alike, so lets get going. "Ok listen up, all of you are to run 100 laps around the town got it"They all nodded. "Good get going"she yelled. "I told you it'd be hell" cried Tessa running with Sari who was throughly enjoying herself. **

**Hao watched from his spot in a large oak smiling "So the training begins and Nai consicence is driving at her ,Tessa is oblivos to the fact her sister is a murder and I hold all of Horohoro's memories. This is getting intresting perhaps I should give them something to work towards" **

**A few hours later... **

**"Very Good! Now I want 500 sit ups" Nai said to the two girls who were exausted. "Yes Nai" They said starting thier sit ups. "Very Good ladies" said Hao clapping as he appeared."Who are you and what do you want"said Nai taking up her defenses. **

**"I am a mere Shaman passing through on my way to a Shaman tornament being held by the Shaman king. The winner gets one wish granted no matter what it is except for power. I was wondering if that was what you ladies were training for." he asked. "No we were just training" said Nai.**

**"Can we enter this tornament"asked Sari and Tessa together. Hao very pleased with the way his plan was working out said "The only requiement is the you are a Shaman. The tounament is being held in Tokyo as far as I know, oh look at the time I really must be going." he said walking past Nai.He whispered in her ear "You can wish him back to life" "What" said Nai turning around but Hao had vanished. **

**Tessa called out "Whats your name" Its Hao become stronger and maybe we can become partners" said his voice before it fadded out completely. "Tessa and Sari were talking excitedly about the thought of becomeing someones partner and meeting people who would accept them when Nai turned on them," So if we want to win this tornament we have to double the training" she yelled sitting down next to the girls and started doing sit ups with the girls. **

**Else where another shaman boy was training "200-201-202" he said. "Master Ren please stop and take a rest" asked his spirit. "I will when I am finshed i will rest. I will win this tornament now stop bothering me Bason" said Ren resuming his training. **

**Well how was that? It was happy!How could I write a happy chapter?!**

**Don't worry I will make the next chapter a bit more sad!**

**There will be another chapter if again people review!!!!Also may I recomend another story of mine which I think you will like if you liked this one its called Blood Red Snow Tears of the Forgotten Warrior!I think i'm gonna make it a ren/horo not sure though no one has really reviewed it!Can anyone think of a good summary for this one to cause mine all suck!**

**Well thank you to those who reviewed and kept this fic going time once again to thanks peoples!Yeah!!!**

**CandyAssCutie**

**maria**

**Kya Myoshi**

**GeminiCutie01**

**AnimaCutie**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! **

**My email if anyone wants to know is !**

**Laterz!**

**GothicPrincess**


	6. Moonlight talks and Kisses

**OMG! ITS BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED! Glad all my reveiwers are so forgiving(turns and looks at reviewers) Hey why are you all glaring at me! oh well(oblivios to the fact that her reviewers are not so forgiving!)**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO..DO..DO..(can't bring herself to say it so...)OWN SHAMAN KING SO SUE AWAY HAHAHAHA! (Horhoro appears puts hand over authoress mouth)HAHA! She's kidding! She doesn't own Shaman king! Even if you did sue you wouldn't get anything she's flat out broke! Now please read on!On with the story!**

**"Well well well! Are you two tried already" smirked Nai to the two girls sitting in front of her spralwed out on the grass breathing heavily. " Shut...Up" was Tessa's reply. " I'm n..not tried yet" said Sari pulling herself up. "I like training with you guys so I'll give it my all" Tessa looked at her smiled and pulled herself up." Yeah and if we're gonna be strong enough to be Hao's partners we have to train as much as we can" **

**Nai smiled at them " Good to know that" Then she turned serious "Its time to..." The two girls starred intently hoping for some super training program. As the fading sunlight brushed along Nai's face she spoke "GO HOME AND EAT"**

**Both girls fell over" Are you serious" yelled Tessa. Trey laughed "Thats sounds like a great idea to me" "Me to"giggled Sari. "You Tratior Trey" yelled Tessa as she chased him all the way up the hill into her house. Sari laughed and followed them in along with litte Kay and Father. **

**Hikaru went to follow when she looked back at Nai who was standing at the riverbank. "Nai" asked Hikaru staring at her friend worried. Nai looked at her friend smiled and said " I'm gonna go for a little walk, visit the Doc and his wife I'll be back in time to eat dinner." As Hikaru smiled and nodded watching her friend walk away when Nai stopped and asked without looking back. **

**"Hey Hikaru when you were alive you were a ninja right" Hikaru confused answered " Yes I was, Why" "Did you ever kill anyone" Hikaru looked at the river then back to Nai who still had her back to her. " Belive it or not I never killed anyone in my life. I lived in a very peaceful time and when war broke out I was killed in an abushed attack. Believe me I would have killed them but I died while protecting a little girl in our party. She grew up and actually brought the war to an end so I guess my life wasn't wasted but no I never killed anyone. Why do you ask"she asked. "No reason, just wondering" Nai responded walking away. She has been acting so strange lately but not much" thought Hikaru as she floated into the house her thoughts were quickly inturupted by the commotion inside of it.**

**"How did he know? Who is this Hao" Nai thought to herself as she walked along the path. "If I really win this tornament could I really wish him back to life" She said out loud. " Yes you can" came a familiar voice. Nai turned startled at the voice and found herself looking up at Hao sitting in a tree above her. His long hair blew in the light evening breeze. "What" asked Nai looking at him. Hao jumped down from the tree he had been sitting in landing gracefully in front of her. **

**Nai took a step back "You can bring him back to life" he repeated. "Who are you? How do you know" she asked moving another step back. Hao took one forward "I saw you do it, I saw you kill him" Hao said moving foward again. Nai on the other hand was shocked. 'I saw you do it" echoed through her mind. Hao touched her face wipping away the tears that had fallen. "Don't cry if I had been in your position I would have done the same thing" Hao said slowly. "You just stop crying" **

**Nai tried but relized she couldn't. So lost in her emotions she had lost all her sense. "I can't " she whispered falling to her knee's. Hao bent down and said "I'll make you stop" and with that he kissed her. Nai's eyes widdened and by the time Hao had pulled away her tears had stopped. She sat there looking up at him. She felt so lost, so uncertian it had been a long time since she had felt that way.**

**"Hao" she whispered taking his hand that he offered and helped her up. Hao turned from her " You are strong, train your sister to be as strong and you will have no problem winning that tornament." As he walked away he said before disappearing "Hopefully his memories don't return" with that he vanished leaving Nai standing there alone. Nai found she had to lean agaisnst a tree for support. She slid down it andsat there and began to try and organize her thoughts.**

**Hikaru pulled a blanket over the three sleeping forms of Tessa, Sari and Kay and smiled then her smiled turned to a frown. "Old man" she said. "Have no respect" asked Father. Hikaru smirked " Not really bt anyway i'm worried about Nai she isn't back yet and" "Don't worry she's a big girl and can take care of herself." Father told her. "I guess your right" sighed Hikaru looking out the window drifting off to sleep. "I hope I am" thought Father settling down himself.**

**"So this is the town of Riverbend" said a boy in the shodows to his spirit. "Not much when its not full of festivtisy, don't you agree Bason" said the boy. "I agree very much so Master Ren" "Ren stepped out into the moon light"I want to lookaround a bit tommarow but first I want to sleep" He yawned and headed for the nearest inn which happened to be run by the Doc and his wife.**

**Well how was that pretty good for someone who's had writers block for two months. Thats a lie i was just begining lazy!**

**Curse lazyness! Not! Lazyness can be a good thing? I think? Ooo! Hao kissed Nai! Is this getting good or what?**

**Whatever well i have an anouncement people who like my stories I have finally got my own account!**

**Yeah! It is PunkerPrincess67! All new stories will be put up there so my friend can have her own account back. **

**Please check it out I might move all my stories over there but then i will lose all my preious reviews what should I do!**

**Anywayz...Time to Thanks Peoplez once again!**

**Maria: Thanks for reminding me to update! **

**Kya Myoshi: Write more stories and what about the one were suposed to write!**

**Luvnotes: Write some more stories and email me and Look who's in town!**

**CandyAssCutie: You never emailed me back we have to work on that story! And you must update soon!**

**AnimaCutie: Thank you very much same goes for you to GeminiCutie01**

**GeminiCutie01: Thanx!**

**Well thats all of them!**

**LATERZ**

**PunkerPrincess67**


	7. A different Nai

**I have no clue how long its been since i've updated anything on this account. Sorry peoples who liked this story I sorta...um... er ... forgot about it, hehe. Anyways Me no own shaman king! Now excuse me while I go wash my mouth out with soap and cry in a corner! Whaaa! (goes and washes mouth out with soap and cries in a corner) Now on with the fic!also I have no beta reader sry!**

**_Knock knock knock! _"Yes yes hold on i'm coming" said an elderly man as he opened the door. "Hello I heard this is an Inn and I was wondering if there was any vaccant rooms avalible" said the boy at the door. "Yes..yes we do please come in" said the old man as the boy entered. "Normaly we only get vistors during the festival time, oh my name is Richard but everyone calls me doc" he said leading the boy upstairs. "What would your name be?" Doc asked. **

**Snapping out of the daze he was in "It Ren, Tao Ren" he answered as the old man opened the door to Rens room. "Enjoy your stay and if there's anything you need let me or my wife know" "Thank you"said Ren as the old man walked back to his room. "Now"said Ren to Bason, "Time to sleep and did Jun finsh sending those transfer papers to the high school in this town" "Yes master, tomarrow will be your first day as a student in RiverBend High School" answered Bason. "Good, good night Bason' said Ren swicthing off the light. **

**Nai walked slowly up the hill her thoughts all mixed up. She was totally and completely confuzed. Soon her feet found themselves at her front door. Quietly Nai opened the door and slipped in she smiled as she saw Kay,Tessa and Sari all asleep on the floor. Glancing to her left Trey was snoring away on the couch, Father was nowhere to be seen. Nai set her keys on the table in the kichten and went into her room and changed into her pj's. **

**She looked at her bed but decided to sit by the window instead gazing at the moon she began to try and orangize her thoughts again but a voice inturpted her "That was one hell of a long walk, Nai You didn't even go see doc did you?" Hikaru asked. "What the hell are you my mother? As you can see I'm fine no one has looked after me in all long time so don't you start trying to!"Yelled Nai turning to glare at Hikaru, for a moment Hikaru felt fear those eyes were so full of hate and anger. With a shaking voice Hikaru asked softly "Nai whats happened to you, Tell me whats wrong maybe I can help you?" **

**Nai smirked and her glare disappeared but the cold look remained Hikaru had never seen Nai this way before "Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't help me even if I did need help so fuck off Hikaru and get the hell out of my room" with that she turned and looked back at the moon. Hikari turned and left the room with tears flowing down her cheecks. Nai lost all the coldness her eyes had held and she fell asleep. And that night Nai made a choice that would change everything in her life forever. She was going to giveup everything and the saddest part of it was she didn't care.**

**OMG!That was so short I will write more soon on i'm on my easter break! YAYAY!Um I know this story is takeing a major twist does anyone want me to continue?**

**Oh i must thank those lovely reveiwers and give them there long overdue cookies!**

**AniuPunk: You switched your names no more Kya whaaa! I could always call you by your (smirk) real name! Anywayz Happy I got away from my other stoires to write...THIS!**

**SayainWarrior200: Well they might but I'm still think on how they should meet!**

**The ANIME SISTERS: Can I borrow that pan (hits anima cutie) Wow that was just as fun as it looked Inever got your emails email me again please!oH YEAH THE reason I haven't been working on these stories its cauze I started my own account Check it out please! Look under my reviews in this story and you'll see PunkerPrincess its MINE!**

**luvnotes: Update girl update and email me! I was actually in a story it made me feel soo happy!**

**Maria: You miss have not looked at my other account look above for instruction how to get there abd actually the only rezion I updated was cauze you wanted more! Hehe **

**Anyways more soon I promise but now I SOO TRIED SLEEP NOW TALK LATER! ZZZxxxzzzz!**


End file.
